Question: Which of the following numbers is a factor of 98? ${4,5,11,13,14}$
By definition, a factor of a number will divide evenly into that number. We can start by dividing $98$ by each of our answer choices. $98 \div 4 = 24\text{ R }2$ $98 \div 5 = 19\text{ R }3$ $98 \div 11 = 8\text{ R }10$ $98 \div 13 = 7\text{ R }7$ $98 \div 14 = 7$ The only answer choice that divides into $98$ with no remainder is $14$ $ 7$ $14$ $98$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $14$ are contained within the prime factors of $98$ $98 = 2\times7\times7 14 = 2\times7$ Therefore the only factor of $98$ out of our choices is $14$. We can say that $98$ is divisible by $14$.